


The Death of Jim Kirk

by sladeninstitute



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, M/M, Mirror Universe, Past Relationship(s), Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/pseuds/sladeninstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk died in a radiation chamber six months ago. The man that came back with his face and Khan's blood is not Jim Kirk. Not by a long shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Jim Kirk

Jim Kirk isn't Jim Kirk anymore.

Bones remembers how thrilled he was when Khan's blood brought his lover back to life. Now he realizes how big of a mistake it was to inject Jim Kirk with the blood of a homicidal madman. The man that has Jim's face, voice, name, and birthdate is not Jim Kirk. No, he's a cruel imitation. A big fuck you to the hard work that Bones put in to bringing his lover back to life.

Bones remembers the first time that he realized that Jim wasn't Jim anymore. Ordered (not asked) to Jim's quarters one night, it all became clear.

"An empire, Bones. Stretching from here to as far as we can reach. The Federation is weak against the threats that it's faced with. The Romulans, the Klingons, all the alien races that we've not yet come across. They're bound to be hostile, but not if we can subjugate them first. Imagine. The Klingons working to mine dilithium, the Romulans designing our ships, all these races working together for the good of the Empire. Or else." Jim rambled on with a sharp glint in his eye and single minded madness in his voice. It was clear that he thought this was the way to go, the way to save the Federation. "I want you. You're already mine, now I want you to be my right-hand man. The royal physician. Whaddaya say, Bones?"

"I 'unno, Jim. Sounds a bit too 21st century for me."

Jim snarled, a first for the blonde.

"Would you rather we be decimated by aliens that are obviously beneath us? Would you rather that innocent people die, good and skilled workers? Would you rather see a repeat of my death, only in the millions? That's what's going to happen, Leonard, if we don't act. And fast. The Federation is weak and everyone knows it. So, is that what you want? Death and destruction?"

Bones shook his head, trying to bring an end to the conversation as quickly as possible.

"No. Don't wanna see that, of course. I'm just not sure conquerin' all these other races is the way to go about it. Look how far we've gotten on peace alone, Jim. Backpedaling to our violent past ain't the way to move forward." 

"You're wrong. People like you are the reason we're open to threats. Peace isn't going to work any more, not with the Klingons on our doorstep. You're dismissed, McCoy."

The good doctor was halfway to the door before Jim's voice rang out again.

"Belay that order."

He stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Jim. Even from that distance, Bones knew that Jim wasn't the same any more. It was visible in his features. His face was darker, he'd bulked up a considerable amount, and there was a hint of mental disorder in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"I'm bored. Talking about my plans for the Terran Empire has bored me. Entertain me, Bones."

"What the hell d'you expect me to do? I'm a doctor, not a trained showman."

Jim's eyes flickered from Bones to the bed and back.

"M'not in the mood, Jim. Maybe another time." He turned around again to leave, hoping that'd be the end of it.

"You were not ordered to leave, Lieutenant Commander. You are, however, ordered to strip." The order made McCoy shiver. Never once had Jim ordered him to have sex with him. He was beginning to realize that this wasn't his Jim, and he had no clue what this Jim would do if he flat out denied to follow the order presented to him. For the first time in his life, he feared Jim Kirk.

"Jim," he asked, turning around to face him once again, "Why're you doin' this?"

"Simple. I'm bored, you're fuckable, and you're mine. Remember? We are dating, after all. Now  _strip._ "

Bones let shame flush his entire body from head to toe as he stepped forward and pulled off his uniform top.

"Just like that, Bonesy. I already know you're a slut, now you just gotta show me."

Bones peeled off the rest of his clothes, standing in front of Jim stark naked.

"Spin around for me." Jim paused. "Not too fast, however. I want to admire my merchandise, not watch it spin around in a blur."

He slowly spun around as per Jim's order, trying his hardest not to cry. He'd never been so ashamed of himself. 

"Stop."

Bones did as he was ordered.

"I think you and I are going to have fun tonight, Bones. Now get on your knees."

* * *

The next morning, Bones stumbled onto the Bridge as per Jim's orders. The captain spun around in his chair to greet him.

"Mornin' Bonesy. Sleep well?" Jim asked, a dark grin playing on his features. 

"No." Bones replied as flatly as possible, glaring at his Captain with as much hatred as he could muster up. "Why the hell am I up here anyway, Captain?"

"I wanted you to see something, pet."

Bones wasn't going to risk insubordination by calling Jim out on the new nickname, nor the fact that he'd raped him not 12 hours before. He took notice of the fact that Jim had ripped the sleeves off his command uniform and cut it open down the centre, leaving him with a vest that showed off his new abs and the arms that he'd gotten from all the time in the gym after his reanimation.

Jim spun around in his chair again to face his crew.

"Mister Chekov, fire on that Klingon Bird of Prey."

"Keptin?"

"You heard me, Chekov. Fire."

The good doctor rushed around to Jim's side, panic rising up in his chest.

"Jim, what the hell is a Klingon doin' in Federation space?"

"They're not in Federation space, pet. We're in Klingon space."

"Why the hell...Jim?"

" _Captain._ When I am on the bridge you call me Captain." Bones wanted to reach out and smack his commanding officer across the face, maybe even wrap his hands around Jim's throat and choke him. He couldn't risk it though. Jim could snap his neck like a twig if he tried.

"Why the hell are we in Klingon space, Captain. Does this have to do with what we discussed in your quarters last night?"

Jim's answer sent another shiver down Bones' spine.

"The beginnings of an Empire, Bones, the beginning of an Empire." 


End file.
